Лиза Ядомару
| Пол = Женский | Рост = 162 см | Вес = 52 кг | Фракция = Готей 13, Общество душ, вайзарды | Профессия = Синигами (вайзард) | Должность = Капитан восьмого отряда | Команда = Файл:8.jpg Восьмой отряд | База = Штаб восьмого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | Бывшая должность = Лейтенант восьмого отряда | Бывшие партнёры = Сюнсуй Кьёраку | Бывшая база = Дом вайзардов, Каракура, мир людей | Образование = Академия духовных искусств | Шикай = Хагуро Тонбо | Банкай = Неизвестен | Дебют в манге = Глава 214 (том 24) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 122 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | Японский голос = Канако Хатори | Английский голос = Тара Плэтт }} — вайзард и капитан восьмого отряда Готея 13. Ранее она служила лейтенантом под началом капитана Сюнсуя Кьёраку. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Новая причёска Лизы Лиза молодая женщина с бирюзовыми глазами; она носит красные овальные очки, также у неё длинные черные волосы. У неё довольно длинная чёлка, все остальные волосы заплетены в косу. Лиза носит классическую японскую школьную форму- матроску: белую рубашку с синим воротником и плиссированную мини-юбку того же цвета, в комплекте с розовым шейным платком. В своё время в Обществе душ она носила стандартную форму синигами. Хакама были весьма короткими и напоминали юбку. Ее волосы были заплетены в две косички, а челка была уложена на левую сторону. Она также носила красные квадратные очки. Сейчас Лиза поменяла причёску. Она собирает волосы в высокий хвост, спускающийся до плеч, но оставляет две длинные пряди, свисающие до подбородка по бокам от лица. Характер В отличие от своих товарищей, Лиза является одним из наиболее спокойных, разумных вайзардов, показывая довольно суровое и скрытное поведение в большинстве моментов, хотя она несколько темпераментная и легко раздражительна. Ее хобби — чтение эротической манги (в частности, жанра дзёсэй), которую она часто дает почитать своим товарищам, в том числе Лаву и Ичиго (который это отрицает). Она также очень любопытна и имела привычку подслушивать на встречах капитанов, когда была лейтенантом. Несмотря на её несколько отрешённый характер, Лиза заботится о других вайзардах, например, предупреждает Кенсея об атаке пустого Ичиго. История Примерно сто десять лет назад, Лиза была лейтенантом восьмого отряда под руководством капитана Сюнсуя Кьёраку. Лиза впервые появляется в штабе первого отряда с капитаном Кьёраку, и капитаном тринадцатого отряда Джуширо Укитаке. Когда Кьераку вступил в разговор с капитаном седьмого отряда Лавом, Лиза прервала их заявив, что они были не слишком быстры, потому что она искала капитана Кьёраку, чтоб разбудить его. Тем временем, Кьёраку пытался утихомирить её, потому что не уместно говорить о таких вещах на публике. После, она тихо сопровождала своего капитана, так как остальные капитаны обсуждали статус Готея 13. Тогда она являлась свидетелем объяснения Сюнсуя Сосуке Айзену о существовании королевской стражи. Десять лет спустя, она читала самому младшему члену восьмого отряда, Нанао Исе, будущему лейтенанту восьмого отряда, каждый первый день нового месяца. Во время одного из таких дней, главнокомандующим Ямамото было созвано экстренное собрание капитанов, для поиска пропавших членов девятого отряда, которые расследовали загадочные исчезновения в Руконгае. Главнокомандующий решил послать капитана и лейтенанта отряда кидо, в качестве членов команды для расследования. Он был прерван капитаном Кьёраку, который сказал что это недальновидно посылать их обоих в неизвестные условия. Он предложил вместо этого послать Лизу и позвал её, раскрывая тем самым то, что она подслушивала собрание с самого начала. Когда Кьёраку наругал её и напомнил, что ранее говорил ей не подслушивать собрания капитанов, она прямо сказала что это человеческая натура интересоваться секретами. Лиза согласилась объединиться с командой расследования, состоящей из капитана третьего отряда Роджуро Оторибаши, капитана пятого отряда Шинджи Хирако, Лавом и Хачи. Lisa eventually ended up fighting Kensei and was noticeably losing the fight, but before he could land a devastating punch, he was attacked from behind by Rose who fired a Kidō blast at him. Rose told him to stop as he didn't use to be the sort of weakling who would attack a woman. Kensei proceeded toward him, but Rose was saved by the intervention of Hachi who used Bakudō #99: "Kin". Lisa and the others began discussing what to do next when Hiyori attacked Shinji and revealed herself to be Hollowfied as well. Before anyone could act, a darkness fell around the rescue squad and they were attacked by an unseen assailant. The assailant is then found to be Kaname Tōsen, Muguruma's 6th seat, who was acting under the orders of Aizen, the one behind the disappearances and Hollowfication experiments. Aizen explains his motivations and plans to Shinji, and that he actually chose to be his lieutenant because his suspicious attitude towards Aizen were perfect for his plans. Aizen suggests that Shinji apologize to those lying around him. Angry, Shinji moves to attack his lieutenant only to begin Hollowfying himself. All around him, the injured Shinigami begin developing masks and Hollowfying as well. Just as Aizen gave the order to kill the Hollowfied Shinigami, Captain Kisuke Urahara of the 12th Division and Tessai, showed up and saved them from destruction. Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen made their escape and Tessai used a Forbidden Kidō to preserve and transport the rescue squad to the 12th Division barracks. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the process using his created item, the Hōgyoku. Unfortunately, it ended up as a failed process, not having the desired effect Urahara expected. }} На следующий день, Урахара и Тессей были арестованы приказом Совета 46. Пустофицированные синигами были приговорены к смерти, как обычные пустые. Но перед тем, как любое из этих решений было исполнено, они оба были спасены Йоруичи Шихоин, которая принесла их в подземную тренировочную площадку. Туда же она также принесла всех будущих вайзардов, вместе с прототипом нового гигая, над которым трудился Урахара. После этого Урахара решает сделать десять гигаев, блокирующих реацу, чтобы помочь ему, Тессаю и восьми жертвам экспериментов Айзена, сбежать в мир людей, где он будет искать способ обратить вспять процесс пустофикации. Силы и способности [[Файл:Ep279Senmaioroshi.png|thumb|190px|Лиза использует Сенмайороши, чтобы одолеть Меноса Гранде]] Эксперт владения мечом: Поскольку она является амбидекстром, её Дзанпакто переходит из левой руки в правую и обратно прямо в бою, например с Ичиго Куросаки. Обычно она использует стиль требующий изрядное умение такие как, частые прыжки, кувырки и сальто. Её способности фехтования позволяют ей сражаться на равных с врагами уровня Эспады. Например в сражении с Тией Харрибел она даже не распечатывала Дзанпакто. * : Техника, где несколько ударов мечом наносятся с такой скоростью, что они могут буквально разорвать жертву на куски. Эксперт рукопашного боя: Она очень ловкая и мобильная в бою. Она могла сражаться с Пустым Ичиго, используя техники рукопашного боя и эффективно комбинировала их с фехтованием. * : Лиза делает сальто и, стоя на руках, вращается вокруг своей оси, нанося противнику серию ударов ногами. Эксперт поступи: Лиза достаточно быстра, чтобы сравниться по скорости с капитанами Готея 13. Она смогла прибыть на место пропажи лидеров 9 отряда так же быстро, как и капитаны посланные для расследования. Увеличенная скорость: Её скорость высока, и она часто использует её, чтобы дополнить её владение мечом. Высокая духовная сила: Лиза обладает званием лейтинанта. Являясь Вайзардом, Лиза обладает двойной духовной энергией, часть Шинигами и часть Пустого. Духовный меч thumb|190px|Лиза в рукопашном бою thumb|190px|Шикай Лизы : Запанкто Лизы значительно длинее всех остальных; напоминающий нодати с тёмно-синей рукоятью и цубой с двумя прямоугольными частями, прикреплёнными на его концах. *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения . Сначала Лиза соединяет ножны и меч, а затем начинает быстро крутить его над головой обеими руками. В то время, как она крутит им вокруг себя, команда высвобождения вызывает быстрое удлинение меча в исключительно длинный шест, на одном конце которого находится лезвие, напоминающее монашескую лопату, и тяжелый шар на другом конце. Это позволяет использовать конец с лезвием как топор, а утяжелённый конец для битья. :Особые способности шикая: Неизвестны *'Банкай': Не показан Пустификация thumb|220px|Маска пустого Лизы Маска пустого: Её маска пустого ромбовидной формы с крестообразными линиями, вместо щелей для глаз и рта. Несмотря на это, горизонтальная линия позволяет ей видеть, то что происходит перед ней. :Усиление мощи: Во время ношения маски, сила внутреннего пустого Лизы дополняет силы синигами, что даёт ей огромный прирост в силе и скорости. :*'Увеличенная сила': Во время ношения маски, Лиза показала, что способна разрезать Меноса Гранде, держа свой меч одной рукой. Появление в других проектах Интересные факты *И Лиза, и её бывший капитан, Сюнсуй Кьёраку — амбидекстры. *В сборниках встречается написание её имени как Risa Yadōmaru. Цитаты *(К Сюнсую Кьёраку) «''Чем больше ты пытаешься спрятать что-нибудь, тем больше людей хотят увидеть это''» *(К Сюнсую) «''Просто лежи и смотри!! Я покажу тебе, на сколько сильней я стала!» *«Враг моего врага мой друг! В этом и есть причина, почему нам следует работать вместе.''» События и сражения *Тренировка у вайзардов *Прибытие: Появление вайзардов *Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lisa Yadōmaru & Hiyori Sarugaki vs. Tier Harribel *Aizen's Impatience: Tense Situation *Sōsuke Aizen vs. The Gotei 13 & The Visored Ссылки Звания Нанао Исе }} Навигация en:Lisa Yadōmaru de:Lisa Yadōmaru es:Lisa Yadōmaru fr:Lisa Yadōmaru Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Синигами Категория:Вайзарды Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Восьмой отряд Категория:Бывшие лейтенанты Категория:Капитаны Категория:Изгнанные синигами Категория:Эксперты владения мечом Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Эксперты хакуды